Cetanu Paya
Character First Name: Cetanu Character Last Name: Paya IMVU Username: Guest_BlackDeath593 Age: 102 (Though he would be considered a youngling among his own People.) Date of Birth: Unknown/Not Recorded Gender: Male Afinity: Neutral Height: 6 Feet 10 Inches Weight: 250 Lbs Race: Half Human, Half 'Giant' (Yautja) Scars & Tattoos: Several Scars mark Cetanu's body, though none grace his face. The Scar tissue resemble one time Puncture wounds, Slashes, (Both clean and jagged,) and whip lashes. Cetanu has a tattoo resembling a Trident on his lower back, but the prongs of the trident are not connected. Relationship Status: Single, views relationships as a weakness. Personality & Behavior: Bloodline/Family: Mother: Maria Santiago - Full Blooded Homo sapien (Human) - Deceased Father: Yeyinde Paya - Full Blooded Yautja - Deceased Half-Sister: Dahtoudi Paya - Full Blooded Yautja - Older Sister, still Alive Half-Brother: Guan-Thwei Kujhade - Full Blooded Yautja - Older Brother, still Alive Rank in Kingdom: (Ask SirCameronSilverhawk, or TheMajikRaven) First Elemental Nature: (Only Applies to Mages) (( Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting )) Second Elemental Nature: (Only Applies to Mages) (( Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting )) Summon: (Only for Necromancers and Warlocks) Weapon of choice: - 2 Dah'kte, or Wrist Blades made of a highly durable substance. The holster of the weapon has three slits in the front; 2 on the outside and 1 in the middle. The two serve as the main weapons ranging at around 1 foot long. The one in the middle when unholstered is nearly 2 feet long. Strengths: - High Level Strength, easily ranging from 2,000 pounds (1 Ton) to 3,050 Pounds (1.5 Tons.) of successful lifting. - Very Slightly above Olympic level Human in terms of movement despite his large body size. It's no where near 'super-speed', but can take an opponent off guard if they're not careful. - High Intelligence, much coming from mystical enhancements passed down from father to son, and advanced schooling. - Above Human Endurance, while not being Superman tanking bullets or cleaver blows. - High pain threshold. - Cetanu's fighting style is absolutely brutal and unforgiving. He doesn't wait around for an opening in his opponents guard, instead, he merely beats on said guard until it crumbles like a castle built from sand. Weaknesses: - Due to the heavy nature of D'lex, and his quite massive size, Cetanu is slower than many enemies he himself fights. - Since his Fighting Style is so aggressive, it has basically no defense. Attacks are easier to find their marks if Cetanu is committing already to an attack. - Cetanu cannot speak any Human Language, and can only communicate with his mask. Otherwise, he would have to resort to charades and pointing. - Despite the high Quality of the Runes developed by the Yautja, they are extremely fragile. A strike directly on a rune will render it useless. - While doing battle, he is prone to fits of rage when undergoing a massive amount of pain. This can make him more dangerous, while at the same time, make him more vulnerable. Weapons Inventory: Every Hero is allowed as follows: 1 Main Weapon 1 Secondary Weapon Main Weapon: One Two-handed weapon - Medium Weapon Two One-handed weapons - Light Weapon One One-handed weapon and a sheild - Heavy Weapon Bow and Quiver of Bolts - Medium Weapon Crossbow and Quiver of Arrows - Medium Weapon Staff (Paired with a Spellbook or runes) - Medium Weapon Wand (Paired with a Spellbook or runes) - Light Weapon Bo-Staff - Medium Weapon Secondary Weapon: Throwing knives - Light Weapon Slingshot and stones - Medium Weapon Javelins - Medium Weapon Spear - Heavy Weapon Chain and Sycle - Light Weapon Throwing Stars - Light Weapon Area of Effect Spell - Mages Only Daggers - Light Weapon Knives - Light Weapon Trench Knives - Light Weapon Brass Knuckles - Light Weapon Sycles - Medium Weapon Kunai Knives - Rouge Only Needles - Light Weapon Hand Casted Magic - Mages Only Background Information: (A place to put your character's backstory.)